The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and is applicable to a semiconductor device including a watchdog timer.
Patent Literature 1 discloses the following. That is, a semiconductor device includes a watchdog timer, a central processing unit, and a mode terminal. The central processing unit controls the time-out control of the watchdog timer. The watchdog timer is supplied, from the exterior via the mode terminal, with the instructions to make a timer period of the watchdog timer shorter than the cycle specified by the time-out control of the central processing unit. In response to the instructions, the watchdog timer detects a time-out before the time-out control by the central processing unit.
(Patent Literature 1) Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-87959